My love for you
by Spark the light master
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru world is turned upside down when she meets Hitokiri Battoasi the Vampire Lord.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

The beat of the music pounded the air which smelled of sweat and bodies were grinding together. Among the people in the club three vampires stood in a dark corner. One had spiky hair that made him look like a rooster, he had dark chocolate brown eyes, and he wore light brown baggy pants with a white shirt. The second one had dark raven locks, icy blue eyes, and he wore a black shirt. The last one was the shortest but the strongest of all, he had molten gold eyes, dark blood red hair, and he wore black leather pants with a white muscle shirt.

They were watching three women dancing together. One had dark bluish hair, with light blue eyes; she wore a dark red short skirt with a red tank top, and red knee length boots. The second one had a darkish bluish green hair, with jade eyes; she wore a short brown skirt with a brown tank top, and with brown knee length boots. The last girl had dark raven locks, with dark large ocean blue eyes; she wore a short black leather skirt, with a white tank top, and with black knee length boots.

The girls saw the men looking at them and decided to walk over to them.

The girl with dark ocean blue eyes name was kamiya kaoru, the girl with jade eyes was Makimachi Misao, and the one with blue eyes was Takani Megumi.

Megumi stood in front of the guy with dark chocolate brown eyes, Misao stood in front of the guy with icy blue eyes, and Kaoru stood in front of the guy with molten gold eyes.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru and these are my friends Takani Megumi and Mikimachi Misao. So what are your names?"

The guy with molten golden eyes spoke, "This is Shinomori Aoshi, that's Sagara Sanosuke, and my name is Himura Battosai. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Kaoru felt hot. Just after, Battosai had introduced him and his friends her and his eye's locked.Battosai gave Kaoru the most intensifying look she had seen. While Battosai and Kaoru were staring at each other, Megumi and Misao were trying to state small conversation with the men in front of them. Still staring Kaoru started to check Battosai out.

"Hmm a well- toned body, nice fiery red hair, and the most exotic golden eyes she ever saw." While Kaoru was checking out Battosai he noticed and gave her a cocky grin and said, "you like what you see ,I could give you a better view".Kaoru just smirked and said, "may be, and maybe not" .

Then Megumi cleared her throat and the other five people stared at her waiting for what she had to say. "So do you guys live around here, I've never seen you guys around her before," asked Megumi. "We actually live kind of close to here, and its are first time coming here fox," answered Sanosuke.Megumi's eyes flashed dangerously which only added to his amusement. "Don't call me a fox, my names Megumi and don't you forget it rooster-head", said Megumi.He just grinned at her and said; "now no need for name calling I was just teasing, plus could you call me Sano".

Then, Misao heard her favorite song playing and grabbed Aoshi's hand and said, "LETS'S DANCE AOSHI-SAMA!"Only the boys winced because they were not used to the volume of Misao's voice, unlike the boys Megumi and Kaoru had a whole 22yrs. experience. Followed by Aoshi and Misao came the other two couples who got on the dance floor.Sano and the Battosai were surprised to know that Aoshi could dance very well too. Then, Sano being Sano yelled out, "Aoshi have weasel-girl over there shake what her mama gave her."

Next, Sano had a dagger thrown at him whizzing past his ear. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," yelled Sano.Meguni and Kaoru just giggled at his clueless ness. Then Misao said, "That rooster-head was my kunai I would advise you not to mess with".Sano just looked at her like she was crazy.Then, Kaoru spoke up, "If your wondering why Misao could do that is because she's ninja in training, Megumi's a doctor, and I'm a kenjutsu (did I spell that right)instructor. The women before them were not like any other women they had met before was what the boys were thinking at the same time.

Then after, dancing for three straight hours they decided to get a drink.Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi got a cocktail while Kaoru, Battosai, and Sano got a bloody mary.Suddenly, Kaoru's cell phone rang. "Hello who is this?" answered Kaoru. "Busu! Where are you it's 2:00 in the morning?" yelled Yahiko her kid brother.Kaoru's eye twitched with annoyance and the familiarity of the voice. The guys saw this as she started to yell at the person on the other line.Megumi and Misao just groaned. "What's going on curiosity evident in his voice.Misao explained, "Its Kaoru's kid brother they call each other names all the time he calls her busu she calls him Yahiko-chan because she knows he hates being called little".

The guys nodded understanding the situation. Then, Kaoru hung up the phone. "Guys we gotta go Yahiko-CHAN is in hysterics because we aren't home yet", said Kaoru.As the girls, drove off the Battosai whispered possessively, "my dear Kaoru you will soon be mine". Elsewhere, Kaoru felt a small shiver go down her back. When, the girls got home they found Yahiko on the couch fast asleep snoring.Misao turned off the TV. Left on, and Megumi cleaned up the mess of soda and potato chip bags on the floor.

Kaoru carried Yahiko to bed and tucked him into bed kissing his forehead tenderly goodnight. After, Misao and Megumi went to bed so did Kaoru.Unnotice to the three women there were three pairs of eyes watching there every moment.

* * *

Okay I had one person complain how short the story was it's because I love keeping people in Suspense.

Now I want you to vote on what you want in my story:

Do you want a lemon in one chapter?

Do you want Kaoru to be a kick-ass fighter?

Do you want me to switch couples?

Or do you have other ideas?

Press the nice button and review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

* * *

The next morning the birds were chirping and the day was bright and sunny.Kaoru moaned as she felt the warm light of the sun peeking through her closed blinds. "My head hurts, and I feel like crap too", groaned Kaoru.Then, there was a very faint smell of pancakes.After, 10 minutes Kaoru decided to get up, and get dress. Kaoru found Misao and Yahiko fighting. "weasel-girl", yelled Yahiko , "Yahiko-Chan", screamed Misao

"What are you two fighting about you know its 9:00 in the morning we haven't even had breakfast yet", said Kaoru. "There just fighting about whose the grater fighter like every other morning", answered Megumi. "Yeah, were fighting why do you care you old hag you", yelled Yahiko.Then, everyone felt the drastic change in air. Next, Megumi and Misao heard a scream and turn to see Yahiko on the floor with a huge knot on his head.

The girls turned to Kaoru who smiled innocently at them, the girls just shrugged it off and left Yahiko on the floor. After breakfeast, Yahiko went to work even though he was 12 he had a job at the Akabeko. He worked for a woman named Tae and had a crush on a girl that worked there named Tsubame and the girls suspected it, but of course he would deny it. "It's a Saturday morning and I Makimachi Misao IS SO FREAK'IN BORED TO DEATH I COULD SCREAM", yelled Misao.Then, Megumi came in with ear plugs in her ear and said, "Your already screaming weasel could ya keep it down".

"Sorry, bu- HEY! DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL! FOX! ", screamed Misao. Then, Megumi yelled, "DON'T CALL MEA FOX! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW IT'S MEGUMI YOU SWEATY WEASEL". "You guys shut-up, everytime Misao screams, you Megumi always fight with her", yelled an enraged Kaoru. Then, Megumi and Misao yelled in unison, "WHO ASK YOU RACCON". Then, the girls heard a crash, a scream, and then silence.

Megumi and Misao just stared at the stairs in confusion. After, sometime they heard someone's feet stomping, and it was Kaoru her eyes were shining a dark cobalt color and she was seething anger.Misao and Megumi did the first thing that came to mind "RUN", screamed Misao. There were screams heard down the streets. "They always fight in the morning at exactly 9:10, I just wish those young girls would shut-up once in a while", complained an old women. When, the girls finished playing around they got ready to go shopping at the mall. Kaoru wore hip-hugger pants, and a red tank top that hugged her upper-body.

Misao wore shorts that showed off her milky, shapely legs, and a blue tank top. Megumi wore a skirt that came to her thighs, and a purple tank top. While, they were busy dressing one pair of eyes were watching each women lustfully. When, they arrived at the mall they weren't surprised when they had almost all the men in the malls eye. The girls just grinned and winked seductively at each man .Making the other women I the mall scowled at them with jealousy and envy in there eyes. As the, girls walked around they didn't notice the guys they talked to last night staring at them.

"Battosai want to make an appearance that will have the girls screaming", asked Sano. "Yeah lets have the girls turn there heads", answered Battosai. Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao were about to get on the elevator when they heard a bunch of girls screaming in a big crowd surrounding someone. The girls decided to check it out. "Excuse me", asked Kaoru and Megumi.Then Misao yelled, "Excuse me, HEY! That's my fuck'in toe". They got to the front and were met with chocolate-brown, ice-cold, and amber eyes staring back at them. Sano wore baggy jeans with a brown polo shirt. Aoshi wore black baggy pants with a white polo shirt. Battosai wore baggy navy blue pants with a red muscle shirt. Sano grinned and said, "Well, well guys why it isn't the girls we met last night".

The other girls in the mall just glared at Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi and walked away. The girls just smirked. "Hey! jou-chan, weasel, and fox want to go shopping with us, but first let's eat who's paying", asked Sano. Megumi left eye twitched and said, "You are rooster because you suggested it". Megumi and Sano kept arguing. "Battosai", "Kaoru", "Aoshi-sama", and "Misao" after saying hello they walked after Sano and Megumi. Sano and Misao had an eating contest which Misao won that ended her with her head in the garbage throwing up with Aoshi patting her back.

After, Misao finished throwing up Misao started talking to the boys about the pool in the girls backyard. This reminded the girls that they had to buy a swimsuit .So that's why the boys are now sitting judging the swimsuits the girls wore. First, Misao came out in an emerald colored bikini decorated with white lilies. Next, Kaoru came out in a black bikini. Then, Megumi came out in a red bikini. The boy's eyes widened and there jaws dropped when they saw the girls.After, the boys composed themselves they decided to check out some trunks .First, Aoshi came out wearing a dark blue trunks. Next, Sano came out wearing black trunks, and Battosai came out wearing a dark red trunks.

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were shell-shocked at how sexy the boys looked. They had to mentally wipe off the drool on there faces. After, buying there stuff the girls came up with an idea a great idea.


End file.
